piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Calladega Moments
The Calladega Superspeedway, also known as the Cars 3 Alabama Speedway, is best known for its thrilling moments, from great victories to horrific crashes as we see the 10 best moments from one of the best speedways. The Calladega 500 was introduced in 1949 while the N20 Cola 400 at Talladega was introduced in 1946 (named as Calladega 400 from 1946 to 1959 before being renamed to N20 Cola 400 at Talladega in 1960). 10. 1979 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Ronald Oaks Flips Ronald (pop): OH NO MY TIRE! MY FREAKING TIRE AHHHHH! Spike: Ronald Oaks bursts a right front tire and flies high and high and HIGH in the air! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! RONALD OAKS IS GONE SEVERAL METERS HIGH! Spike: OH NO HE COMES BACK ON THE GROUND! HITS HARD RIGHT ON THE INSIDE WALL CAUSING HIS ROOF TO BE CRUSHED ALMOST COMPLETELY! '''RONALD OAKS WITH A HARD IMPACT AND BURSTING INTO FLAMES! Pinkie: Oh my god! I think I'm going to cry(cries): WHY RONALD! YOU DID NOT DESERVE THIS! Spike: Me-me too(Cries)! It's hopeless Pinkie. Its the end of his career. He will be lucky to live after this crash. Pinkie: Yeah. Just look at how high the fire it's almost reaching here. He is upside down as well. Spike: I know. He will be airlifted to Calladega Track Hospital about a few kilometers west from here. I can already see the rescue helicopter. Pinkie: Good luck medical team. Please just save him! (cries harder) (Ronald Team Radio) Ronald: Oh my (Popeye toot) goodness! THAT WAS SO (Serbia Strong) BAD! 9. 1988 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Controversial race not Broadcast due to fear of another racer dying Pinkie: As we know it, I'm sure someone else is going to lose their life. I DON'T WANNA BROADCAST THIS! Spike: I'm actually kinda scared too, we lost Landis, then Chapcar four races later and now this is four races after Chapcar's death. Landis died eight races ago now. But we will show highlights on CBS Saturday Morning News before the kids shows starring Dennis the Menace and Heathcliff and Garfield the Cats. The Knight for a Day 200 Willy's Cup race will be broadcast though. 8. 1990 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Cornfuel overtakes Cleanair for Historic win for Tow Cap (who never won at Calladega in both events) for his 2nd win. Spike: Cornfuel, a car in his second year of full time racing, or Cleanair, 1979 Rookie and 1973 to 1978 part-time racer? Can it be Cornfuel or Cleanair? We are live on ESPN for the final lap! OH BOY GUYS, THIS IS IT! Last lap, one to go and can this be it? Pinkie: I guess, buddy, but I'm not that sure. Spike: Cleanair overtakes Cornfuel, but Cornfuel is back leading! Can he hold on to it? Pinkie: I guess yes, Spike. Spike: And Cornfuel's coming to the checkered flag, IT'S RUSTY CORNFUEL FOR THE WIN! He wins the 1990 N20 Cola 400 at Alabama Speedway! Tow Cap has never won at Calladega since they entered but NOW THEY HAVE! IT'S TOW CAP '''AND CORNFUEL FOR THE WIN! (Tow Cap Radio) Rusty's Crew Chief (emotional): That was amazing! Rusty (emotional): I know right! 7. 1961 Calladega 500. Crash takes out 28 cars from the race Pinkie: Trouble in turn 3! This big crash takes out Lee Cunningham, Lee Weathers, Perry Douglas, John Rigley, and others! LEE'S THE MOST POPULAR DRIVER! Weathers I mean! THE MOST POPULAR DRIVER HAS SCREWED UP FOR NOTHING! What a (Popeye toot) accident we have!! Spike: CBS is still live and Lee Weathers is flipping, guys! THIS IS THE WORST ONE YET! Pinkie: Folks, I hate to say, this is the worst crash I've ever seen in MY LIFE! Spike: Same with me. Pinkie: I've never seen something like that in MY LIFE! Spike: Again, agreed with you, Pinkie. 6. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Haul Inngas crashes. Bob: And Inngas is going to race and NO! NO! OUT OF CONTROL! OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! Haul Inngas flipping and having a scary roll. Can the three part-time racers make it? Darrell: Oh my! Look, they may not! Bob: Let's see... Darrell: They all made it through! 5. 2010 Calladega 500. Mcqueen wins, heartbreak for Bobby Swift who punctures tire with one lap to go. Bob: Guys, we got the best view on RSN I've ever seen! OH NO, BOBBY BLOWS A TIRE! Darrell: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Bob: And it's Lightning Mcqueen for the win! Darrell: I was surprised at Bobby blowing a tire with one lap to go! 4. 2013 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Brian Spark falls off podium Kori: So Brian, how do you feel about your first career superspeedway win here. Brian: GOOD! I feel ok- (Brian falls off) Brian: OW! (Chuck's Greek Scream) THIS PODIUM! 3. 1982 Calladega 500. Cole Speedland takes the lead against eternal rival Jonathan Melter by 22 inches. Spike: IT'S A BRAWL BETWEEN SPEEDLAND AND MELTER! BUT GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE MIGHT FIGURE IT OUT AS COLE SPEEDLAND TAKES THE LEAD AGAINST RIVAL JONATHAN MELTER BY INCHES! How many? We'll figure it out! (Replay) Pinkie: BY 22 INCHES SPEEDLAND LEADS THE RACE! 2. 1982 Calladega 500. Brawl between Speedland and Melter Spike: Lap 13 and HOLY SHUCKS, Cole Speedland and Jonathan Melter are side by side! It's a BRAWL BETWEEN MELTER AND SPEEDLAND! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING SPIKE! MELTER IS BACK IN THE LEAD ON TURN 3! Spike: BUT WHAT'S THIS? SPEEDLAND LEADS AGAIN! WOO HOO! 1. 1977 Calladega 500. Bobby Carsac dies Pinkie: Oh no! Bobby Carsac is going into a wall airborne! He flips and slides down upside down! HE'S DEAD! FRED WATCAR SHAKES HIS HEAD NO! OH MY GOSH! THAT MEANS! BOBBY CARSAC JUST DIED HERE! (cries hard) WAHHHHHHHH! I HATE IT! WAHHHHHH HE IS GONE! Spike(crying): This is CBS Sports' worst Calladega 500 broadcast ever. Hold on. Fred Watcar is saying something Fred: Bobby Carsac is dead. No point trying to fix him up. The 1963 and 1970 Piston cup winner is dead. We will see what to do with the cups and Im telling the family now. '''Spike (crying): DID YOU HEARD THAT! BOBBY CARSAC IS GONE! THE CHAMPION IS DEAD! WAHHHHHH! POOR BOBBY CARSAC! '''Let's puts his memories on screen! (hugs Pinkie) Pinkie (crying): Lapis will not believe what happened there. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments